The University of California, Irvine (UCI) is a top research institution that has gained national recognition for its Minority Science Programs (MSP) at the School of Biological Sciences. MSP has established a network of committed faculty and resource programs to facilitate the transition from community college to Baccalaureate, Master's and PhD careers in biomedical research. Working with three partner community colleges (Fullerton College, Orange Coast College, and Santa Ana College) the aim of the Orange County Bridge to Biomedical Research (OCBBR) is to increase the number of underrepresented minority students entering and completing a Bachelor's degree in Biomedical Science and ultimately pursuing careers as research Scientists. In the four years of operation, we have developed a model program in which 70 students have participated. Fifty one (73%) of these students have transferred to four-year universities, 18 (26%) are still attending their respective community college, while only one student graduated from their community college with a nursing degree and decided to seek employment in a hospital environment. Of the students who transferred to four-year institutions, 31(61%) transferred to universities within the University of California system. The program has provided the participants with training in biomedical science research through its workshops and paid internships with UC professors to facilitate the transition of students from associate- to baccalaureate-degree granting institutions. OCBBR will (1) provide paid research apprenticeships at UCI that motivate students to continue their studies, strengthen their scientific academic performance, and enable OCBBR participants to establish mentor/peer relationships with UCI students and professors, (2) offer seminars, many of which cover aspects of health disparities in the US, and workshops at UCI and the community colleges that strengthen students' research and academic performance and familiarize them with different types of research conducted at UCI and career opportunities in various research fields, (3) monitor students' academic progress at the community colleges and motivate them to excel and (4) assist students in all aspects of the transfer process to ensure that they are able to transfer to the university of their choice.